wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elephantidae
Elephants are a large creature that live in Africa, Asia and North America. They have thick grey skin and ivory tusks. They are the largest land animal living today. The elephants were once threatened by extinction. They were overhunted for their ivory tusks and faced loss of habitat. In the last six months a tremendous comeback has been made. The species has nearly tripled in size during the past few months. While the Asian and Indian elephants are strictly herbavores, their African relative beastly killer who feasts on the weaker African creatures. African Elephant African elephants have often been described as the speedy land hippopautomous because of its large size, speed, and killing ability. African elephants can weigh up to 50,000 pounds and run at a staggering speed of 48 miles per hour. The African elephant is hard to examine because it burrows underground during the day, only coming out for 4 hours in the night to feed. People have tried to study the beast but many have never returned to tell their findings. These brave Elephantologists are thought to be dead. Asian Elephant Asian elephants are much calmer than their African relative. They spend their days eating trees and just laying about in the thick Asian grass. The Asian elephants are many in numbers with nearly 10 million roaming the land today. In fact their are so many of the Asian creatures that organizations have begun killing off the small and weak elephants in favor of haveing strong worker elephants which are also better tasting to use in chinese food. Trunk The trunk is one of the less important body parts of an elephant. Its main use is for drinking water and eating food. But it is really not neccessary for survival. In India trunks are being cut off and used in varius clothes and food. Tusks Tusks are important for both types of elephants as a means of harvesting food. The Asian and Indian elephants use their tusks to topple trees and then they eat the leaves and bark. They are destroying the environment at an alarming rate. Each elephant eats nearly three trees a day. It really adds up over time. The Africans are believed to use their tusks for killing. its believed that they impale their prey and suck it dry of blood through small holes on the tusk. Teeth Asian elephants teeth are much like certain species of whale in the way that they are grasslike and catch food inside the threads for later eating. The African species has sharp lion-like teeth used for killing Ears Their ears are so huge that they nearly touch the ground allowing other animals to eat them. Their ears grow constantly and if they are eaten it will just grow back in about an hour. Origin God placed all elephants on earth 6000 years and 3 days ago through creationism. Diet Asian elephants enjoy munching on trees most of the day. While African elephants hunt for live prey at night. Newborn infants are their preferred diet, although in times of extreme hardship, they will take sloppy seconds on Ann Coulter. Threat of extinction The number of elephants has tripled in the last six months!! There was once a time when the great elephant faced extinction due to overhunting. But thanks to extreme conservationist efforts from groups like the "Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation" the elephant has tripled in numbers. There is now an estimated 6 million elephants roaming freely in Africa and Asia. As of now there shall be no more elephanting around the issue. There has become far too many Asians in order for the elephants to exist. The United States government has started executing Asians of all ethnicities at an alarming rate in order for the population of elephants to rise. Elephant rage An elephant will only attack a human if it feels threatened, is kept in captivity, has its territory invaded, or if it sees a human it will go after him or her. There have also been heroic stories of elephants protecting humans by trampling vicious wild african bears. External Links http://www.elephant.com